Night at the Experience
by MultiSketch
Summary: A short story written for a challenge on the Doctor Who Animo based upon the Doctor Who Experience in Cardiff and Night at the Museum.


It was getting late, which meant it was almost time for work to start. It would be my last night as the curiator for the _Doctor Who Experience_. The five year lease the BBC had on the place was coming to an end; I don't think anyone was happy about it.

The last few stragglers were packing up their things for the last time. A few told me goodbye as they left. Some even told me I was lucky to get the chance to spend the night there. Jamie took one last look at the experience, before leaving with a heavy sigh. By then it was just me.

As soon as I heard the doors shut, locking into place, I headed down the hall with my torch in hand. I went up two floors, directly to the wax figure of the Eleventh Doctor that stood in front of the mannequins of the other Doctor's.

I sat down in front of it, pointing my torch up at it's emotionless face. I sighed a little. Everything here would be put into storage tomorrow morning. Part of me would have really enjoyed sitting there for an eternity, just…, staring. The sunlight was waning, the last bit of it barely touching the Wax Doctor's feet. I checked my watch, it was around 8:00.

After a few minutes of my routine sit, I stood, starting my first walk through the museum that would last till 8:45. I passed through the Tenth Doctor's TARDIS, trying not to dawdle like I usually would. From there I passed some of the Cyberman heads and….

I stopped. Out of the corner of my eye; something moved. I flashed my torch towards the heads. All of them were still. I rose an eyebrow, coming up close to the little Cybermat squeezed between them. After a minute, I moved on feeling slightly ridiculous. It wasn't like anything in this museum was _real_. It couldn't hurt me.

From there, I passed the life sized Cyberman, keeping a keen eye on them as well. Then the Daleks, and some of the lesser one off monsters. Nothing of note happened till I sat down at the front desk after my first round. I propped my feet up, tapping my fingers against the desk. It was completely dark outside now. I sighed. This job was great and all, but it could get really boring after the first couple of hours. Usually I could keep myself entertained with something, but my mind kept drifting to other things.

I fell asleep at some point, because I found myself shocked awake by what sounded like glass breaking. I got to my feet quickly, staying very quiet as I waited to see if whatever was making noise was either close by, or still off breaking things. Two minutes later and everything was still quiet so I moved into the bulk of the experiences lower floor. The sound seemed to come from the prop section by the…, sonic's? I turned down the hall to find the case the screwdriver's were in, broken into.

In slight shock and appallment I moved forward. There was a signpost toppled over next to the broken case. The heavy base was most likely the 'weapon' used the break into it. I shone my torch at the sonics, stepping over the glass. Peering inside two screwdriver's were missing. The Eleventh and Tenth/Ninth Doctor's sonics were gone.

Another _unusual_ noise came from behind me. Feverishly, I spun around, shining my torch around. My first assumption was the 'sonic stealer' had to be some type of crazed fan that was taking their last chance to steal the valuable items before they were locked away in storage.

"Hello?" I called out, trying to keep my voice from quivering. I saw a vague shadow move near the First Doctor's TARDIS console set. "Look," I gulped, flashing my light over to them, "I don't want to hurt you." They backed farther into the console as I neared them. "If you'll just tell me why you're here, I'm sure we can-"

They growled.

"E-excuse me?" I furrowed my brow, still walking towards them. Then I noticed something else missing. That thing in the corner of your eye, it was always in the corner, just almost out of reach. I stopped dead in my tracks, flashing my torch over.

The old Zygon figure was missing. It had been brought downstairs early to get ahead start on packing. I was also slowly becoming aware of the light ticking of a clock in the room. Though there was no clock that I knew of.

"Did-Did you steal-" Whatever was hiding in the old TARDIS-it couldn't be human, I had come to that conclusion-growled yet again. I turned around to face it once more to find, not one, but _two im_ possibilities coming towards me.

I didn't scream, I didn't say a word. I merely stared, finding myself backpedaling. In front of me stood-no- _walked_ the missing Zygon costume. It looked the same, which you wouldn't think as that terrifying, but when it's slowly coming towards you, blood red liquid dripping from it's grimy mouth. It. Is. _Terrifying_. Not to mention the Clockwork robot accompanying it. Though for all I knew it could have been another Zygon disguising itself as a Clockwork robot. Though by Zygon logic, unless it had a clockwork robot tied up somewhere, it was really a Clockwork robot. I didn't know which case was scarier at the moment; I'll let you decide. Either way I was terrified.

In my moment of trying to comprehend the situation, I failed to notice the signpost still on the ground and tripped right over it, finding myself on the floor. Luckily I didn't land on glass, but I was more concerned about the make believe monsters at the moment.

"Why are you after me? Would do you need me for?!" I demanded from them.

"For-The-Parts." The robot stated.

"What do you need the parts for?"

"So-We-May-Survive."

"Wh-"

"No more questions!" The Zygon interrupted in a growl. "You don't need to know anything!" Just as he was about to grab me with his large suckery hands another voice called out at the Zygon and accompliancing robot.

"Oi, sucker head!" I didn't take any chances, taking the moment to scoot away from the monsters to hide behind the sonic case.

"You are the Doctor!" The Zygon seethed. My eyes widened. I wanted so badly to look, but was to terrified to.

"That's right, so am I." Another voice sounded. "'Ello Zygon." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I decided to take the chance and peeked just barely an inch above the case.

"Two of you? _Impossible_."

Standing where the Zygon had been hiding before was the second voice. I felt like my eyes might of popped out of skull with how wide they were getting from all the shock. Standing there was the man in tweed. The Eleventh Doctor. He had his sly smile on his face, leaning against the open frame of the First Doctor's console.

"Not impossible." The first voice said, "just…, highly unlikely." Standing next to the Face of Boe, with one hand inserted in his pocket, the other holding one of the stolen screwdriver's, was the Tenth Doctor. "Anyway, the real question is what are you doing here teaming up with a clockwork robot from the future?"

"I-Awoke-Here."

"Now how's that possible. You and the rest of your crew all 'died' on that ship in the fifty-first century. There's no way you could have made it back to Earth in the-what century is this Doctor?" Eleven asked.

"Twenty…, first I believe, Doctor." The Tenth Doctor replied to his counterpart.

"Right. Mind you, by the looks of it you're both made of plastic and rubber! Part of the collection I suppose?"

Before either of the monster could reply or make a move, a fifth voice grated out from behind beyond the front desk, but was getting closer. "EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE." A Dalek was coming our way. If it was as real as the others, then it would surely kill us. The Zygon looked at the Doctor's before deciding they weren't worth it and ran. Before the Robot could get away, the Tenth Doctor pointed his sonic at it just as it tried to teleport away, by my guess, frying out it's teleportation circuits; locking it in place.

"Guess it's time to make our escape too, Doctor." Ten said.

"Right, Doctor! Hey…, person!" Eleven called. I turned to look at him. He had that look in his eyes. I knew exactly what he was going to say: "RUN!"

Immediately I bolted, running right up behind the two Doctor's as they ran past a set of monsters that I noticed were beginning to twitch to life. Ten pulled my hand into his; I nearly tripped from the speed increase. I barely payed attention to where we were headed, the Dalek behind us was frightening enough. Honestly I would have preferred the Zygon over-

"Is that Dalek made of Logos?" I ran right into Ten's back as he came to a halt. The Dalek was blocking our path. He was right. It was the red Dalek made of Logos.

"MORE-DOCTOR'S? HOW-IS-THIS-POSSIBLE? EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek moved in closer.

"More Doctor's." Eleven said, diving behind the front desk. "There's more of me here?" He looked the slightest bit giddy.

Ten pulled me off opposite of Eleven. "Nevermind that. Why's the Dalek made of plastic building blocks?" He questioned in a somewhat frantic voice.

"It's suppose to be a statue!" I cried, going into denial about what I was seeing. "It is _literally_ just a bunch of glued together Legos!" I know I wasn't really helping our situation, but I was too busy panicking to care much.

"Why would someone make a 'Lego Dalek'? That's just ridiculous!" Eleven proclaimed.

"CEASE-TALKING." The Dalek commanded. "YOU-WILL-BE-EXTERMINATED!"

"Wait. If it's really just a bunch of 'stuck together Lego's…." Ten spun around to face me. "The person who made it; did they create a Dalek inside it? Or is it just the casing?"

I stumbled over my words. "Uh, j-just the c-casing I think?"

"Then how is it talking?" Eleven asked.

"I should say the same about you! I know for a fact you were just a wax figure a moment ago!"

"Yes, figured that bit out already! Try an be a bit more helpful!" Eleven cried rudely.

"EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek shot at us. To all our surprise the plasma bolt was also made of Legos.

" _What_?" Ten exclaimed.

"Well that's anticlimactic." Eleven said as it went steadily by us. We peered out from behind our hiding place, watching the shot as it collided with one of the Ice Warrior figures who had just gotten off it's pedestal.

What happened was one of the strangest things I'd ever seen. The Ice Warrior lit up like one normally would when shot by a Dalek, but it was all…, Legofied. A comedic looking lego skeleton was there for a few seconds, before the Ice Warrior collapsed, jittering some.

" _WHAT_!?" Ten cried. Eleven pulled him over.

"Come on, Sandshoes! No time to dillydally!"

"Oi!"

Getting over my confusion for what felt like the millionth time that night, I followed after them. We headed up the first flight of stairs, reaching the Gift Shop; Eleven shut the first set of doors behind me pulling his Sonic out to lock them. Ten ran to the other side, doing the same thing to the other sets of doors.

I breathed heavily, bending over to catch my breath. "So. We're safe for now, yah?"

" _For now_." Ten said, resting up against the doors with his arms cross.

"Nevermind that." Eleven said. "Do you know what's going on here?" He asked me.

I shook my head no, leaning up against the wall myself. "Just as much as you I suppose."

I watched the Doctor's pace, still not believing my eyes. Under the Gift Shop's bright lights I could see Eleven's face shining just a little more than it should be. He looked relatively like himself, all tweed and bow tie, but in a strange way; I could tell he was made of Wax. They were just like the monster's, somehow brought to life and impossibly real.

Ten was different though. His face seemed normal for the most part. If everything in this museum was coming to life, all 'Night of the Museum' style; the only 'statue' of Ten was with all the other Doctor's costumes. His face should have at least looked plastic-y like an Auton's, just like Eleven's looked like wax- _was_ wax. It didn't seem to make too much sense though. That mannequin was only a body piece; so Ten, in a realistic sense, should have just been a body piece. Although at this point I would believe any explanation with all the 'weirdness' going on.

"DELETE! DELETE!" I jumped. So did Ten who leaning against the door the Cybermen were outside of.

"Bloody-" He ran a hand through his hair. "What the hell is going on out there?"

"All the exhibits are coming to life." I muttered.

"Exhibits?" Eleven questioned. "Is that what this place is? A Museum?"

"What did you think it was?" I asked, watching Ten wander over to the merchandise around us.

"I dunno. Lot's of stuff related to me and my life; thought maybe someone had an _obsession_." He replied.

"Eh…, that's pretty accurate."

Ten, who had put on his glasses-who knows where he got them from-was looking around at all the little pop figurines. "Uh, Doctor, and uh, oh, I'm sorry. I just realised we never asked your _name_." He pulled at his earlobe, thoughtfully.

"Dan." I said. "Dan Parker."

"Nice to meet you Dan Parker. You might want to take a look at this." Eleven and I walked over to the Pop figurines he was staring at. One particularly was of the Fourth Doctor.

There was a muffled sound coming from the small box. "Is he…, _alive_ in there?" Eleven asked. The box sounded again, along with a mini Jack a couple shelves above and a mini Ten with 3-D glasses. "When did all the statues start coming to life?" Eleven asked, turning away from the figures.

I checked my watch. It was now 11:00. "I dunno. Round an hour ago."

"So nightfall?" Ten questioned.

The Four figure made noise again.

"Do you think he's trying to tell us something?" I asked. We all shared a look. I picked the box from the shelf and opened it, letting him out. I set him down on the shelf where his box was; it took a minute, but he slowly began to move.

"Ah! Thank you for letting me out of my stuffy box. Hullo, Doctor's! Would you like a Jelly Baby?" The plastic Doctor, reached into his plastic pocket-to my amazement-and produced a bag of jelly babies.

"No thank you…, little me. We were actually wondering if you have any _insight_ to our situation here." Ten said, taking of his glasses.

"Ah, yes. You want to know why everything here is coming to life, including _yourselves_ and _I_ , is that right?" We all nodded, leaning in just a bit closer.

"Do you know?" I asked. Four pondered this for a second.

"I haven't faintest." He responded, to which we all sighed.

"You're no help." Eleven muttered.

"Well, I do know one thing." Four started, "If you sit here twiddling your thumbs you'll never find out the truth of this museum's strange awakening." He tapped at his nose in that familiar way.

"He's right." Eleven said, taking out his sonic. "We should find the TARDIS. She can help us locate the source of all this."

"But there's like…, Twelve different TARDIS' here, excluding the ones that are just the console room." I explained.

"Good. Plenty of options to choose from then!" He soniced the doors farthest away from where we had come in from, and where the Cybermen were patrolling now.

"You wanna come with us?" I asked the mini four.

"Oh, no. You three go on ahead. I will stay here with my 'mini' brethren. There are plenty of Daleks here to defeat; should one escape." He nodded to one of the shelves where a bunch of Pop figure Daleks had begun violently shaking in their boxes.

"Come along, Parker!" Eleven called, walking out into the hall as Ten motioned for me to follow. I waved goodbye to Four and headed out into the hall behind the Doctor's.

"Up here." I said, motioning to the stairs, taking the lead. Bessie was at the bottom of the stairs, which both Doctor's looked at fondly. When we reached the top, a group of Sontarans were marching across the way, so we all ducked down the best we could on the stairs to avoid being seen. A Sycorax seemed to be casually watching from a distant. The Gas Masked Child was wandering around the companion clothes sets asking them that deadly question.

Some of the statues were wandering around, only the ones that had heads, so none of the companions which were just the body piece. I guessed they were like Autons by the way they were moving around. One of those HandBot's wandered; the droid's from Satellite 5. It was all quite magnificent to look at in all honesty.

"So, which way are we headed." I blinked, Eleven was talking to me.

"Uhm, depends on which TARDIS you want." I motioned to Ten and pointed. "Your's is just beyond those costumes of all the other you's. Or," I nodded my head at Eleven, "we could take yours which is a bit closer. The only problem is all the monsters in the way."

"We'll head to my TARDIS." Eleven said. "There's not too many wanders near the companions section, the child shouldn't be too much trouble. What was his name?"

"Jamie." I supplied.

"Right. As long as we avoid the ones that _really_ want to kill me we can-"

"Doctor." I stopped him, pulling him back behind the staircase to sit down on the steps. I had noticed something that was really going to be a problem-was already a problem.

"What?" He looked at my face, following my gaze to Ten who looked bemused. "Oh, no." He muttered. Ten quirked his eyebrow.

"What? Is there something on my face." He whipped at his cheek, smearing the blue ink onto his hands, from the four tally marks. I looked down to my arm and pulled up my sleeve, finding the same amount. Eleven had four on the back of his hand.

"Silence." I muttered.

"What?" Ten asked, confused.

"Exactly." Eleven replied. "Do you know how many are here?" He asked me, peeking beyond the stairwell again. The Vashta Nerada suit was wandering around now.

"Should be three."

"Not _too_ bad then. I think we'll be okay as long as we keep a watch for them. Alright, in three we run and try to get to the TARDIS." Ten and I nodded in agreement. "Three." I put my left foot behind me two steps down with my right foot at the top step. "Two." I looked around, making sure our path was clear enough for us to cross. "One!" We all got up and ran, bolting across the room, through a group of scarecrows and then-

"No Sho Blo Toe."

I was yanked away from a group of Judoon, coming up to face the Sontarans on the other side of the monster exhibit.

"Sontar-HA! Sontar-HA!"

"Great. Just what we needed." Eleven groaned.

"There's the Hoth too." All three races seemed to be in an all out war in the middle of exhibit with a couple other monsters ganging up with each of them. It was a good thing the Cybermen had moved downstairs and Daleks had been relocated for closing. Though that was making the bottom floor of the experience a very deadly place to be.

"Come on, there's a way through here." Ten ran up ahead, Eleven and I trailing behind him. Luckily the monsters were too distracted by the battle going on to see us, though I was concerned by the two extra tally marks on my arm. "Do you have the key?" Eleven frantically fished around at his pockets.

"No! It's not here!"

I slapped my forehead in realisation. "You never had it!" I told him. "Come on, let's head to the TARDIS console just through here." I was about to move on when Ten pulled me back. He pointed to the Doctor outfits. Five and Nine's mannequins were missing. Of course Eleven's wax figure was gone, but strangely Ten's outfit was still there.

"The Lego Dalek did say there were other _me's_ about."

"Funny we haven't see them so far." Eleven voiced.

"Oi! You three! Duck!"

"Spoke too soon!" Ten cried. We all crouched down as a random Sontaran shot collided with the very top of the Tenth Doctor's poster board. Standing back up, I turned to where the voice had come from. Standing just inside the TARDIS console set was the Ninth Doctor, the Fifth Doctor working at the console behind him.

"Ah, I see you two didn't wander to far from home!" Eleven cried. "Hello Doctor's!"

Nine, of course, wasn't one for pleasantries. "Shut up and get in here. Veggie me here set up a force field round the TARDIS."

"Oi," Five finally spoke, "no need to be _rude_."

"Saying that to him is like speaking to a brick wall." Ten said with a scoff, entering the TARDIS. He vaulted over the railing built in to block visitors and stroked her smoothly, moving to look at the monitor.

"Your one to talk. _Rude and not Ginger_." I muttered, plopping myself tiredly into the captain's chair. Ten glared at me, but not in such a serious way that would mean he had taken offense to my comment.

Looking at Five and Nine you could tell their faces looked just a bit plastic, unlike Eleven's waxy skin, and Ten's…, normal-ness.

"Is that screen up there playing sandshoes' regeneration." Eleven questioned, looking towards the screen at the other end of the TARDIS.

"Nevermind that." Nine said. "Do any of you happen to know what we're doing in a museum based on my life?"

"Our life." Five corrected.

"Same thing." Eleven put in. "No we don't. Have you found anything?"

"Not a whole lot to go on, but…," Five pulled a couple of levers, pushed two buttons, and spun a little dial to where the image of the Tenth Doctor's regeneration disappeared from the screen , a new image appearing. It was a bunch of Gallifreyan text which was totally incomprehensible to me.

Eleven and Ten's eyes widened. "You're kidding me…." Ten muttered.

"You can't be serious." I looked round at all of them, completely confused.

"What? What's going on?" All but Five ignored me.

"It's Artron energy. It's covering this 'museum', spreading like wildfire." He supplied.

"From where? From one of the TARDIS sets?" He smiled at me some.

"Exactly, you're clever. What's your name?"

"Dan Parker. I'm the Nightguard here." The big hole in Ten's signpost caught my eye again. "I'm probably going to get in so much trouble over all this." My comment seemed to catch the other Doctor's attention and they all frowned.

"Oooo, yeah. Sorry about that." Ten said, picking at his earlobe.

Nine rolled his eyes. "Listen to yah. More concerned about your job then your life! Humans!" I glared at him, but didn't say anything. "Anyways, back on topic. We've figured that everything here will turn back into statues by sun up. So we just have to 'survive' for about-" he checked his watch, "-an hour or more. Then everything will turn back to statues. Including our _plastic_ bodies; then we'll all go back to our respective points in the timeline. That is of course, only if there a Timeline for us to go back to."

"My, aren't you a cheery one." Five said.

"Actually mines Wax." Eleven put in, to which everyone ignored.

"It's weird though. Out of all your incarnations, only four of you have come to life out of thirteen. Why's that?" I questioned.

"Takes more Artron energy to turn mannequins into people then wax figures." Nine supplied.

"Which explains why Eleven was the first, but…," I trailed off.

Ten pulled away from the console to lean against the bars behind him; Five looked at me seriously. "What is it?" He questioned. I glanced back at the mannequin of Ten that was still standing behind us, then to Ten. He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Where did the Artron energy come from?" Ten seemed to _relax_ some. "I mean. If it keeps leaking Artron energy, then the monsters could just come back to life tomorrow night!"

"Guess will have to find the TARDIS leaking the energy." Eleven said.

"Anyway to find out which one?" I asked. Nine gave me his signature grin and produced his Sonic Screwdriver. Wasn't there only one duplicate of his? Didn't _Ten_ have it earlier?

"I can lock onto its unique energy with the sonic." He turned it on. It flickered for a minute as he spun around the TARDIS. Pointing it to the right it's glow grew, then steadied. "This way then, come along now. Tread lightly." He walked on to which Five followed by, easily.

"Who put him in charge?" Eleven complained.

The mini war between the Sontarans, Hoth, and Judoon seemed to have calmed down some. There wasn't a massacre or anything, but there were plenty of 'dead' monsters lying around, split open in ways only Autons should be. In fact a couple were Autons. The Time Lord mannequins were in the mix as well.

We were stopped by Nine who pointed at a group of Weeping Angels, along with the clockwork robot from the S.S. Marie Antoinette. "Watch 'hem." He muttered, keeping his eyes glued to the Angels as he moved on ahead.

We passed by a couple of TARDIS', though sadly none of them were what we were looking for. From there we passed by the place the Silence should have been standing. I noticed a few more marks on my arm and on all four Doctor's, but I didn't think they were going to be a problem so I didn't say anything.

From there we passed the Telesca 'immune system' robots and some of the doll house…, dolls. The Abzorbaloff was wandering. I looked at Ten, expecting some type of reaction from him, but he wasn't even paying attention to it.

"Are you in need of any assistance?" I jumped at the voice and spun around, finding myself face to face with an Ood.

"Oh, don't do that!" Eleven exclaimed.

"An odd little thing isn't it." Five commented.

"Yes, very _Ood_." Ten joked

"Is it dangerous?" Nine asked.

"Nah, mostly harmless. I saved their entire race from slavery once. I owed them really, but; eh." Ten supplied, knowing neither of his younger counterparts had come across an Ood before.

The Ood blinked at us. "Moving on then." Nine moved on, all of us following after him. After a lot of hiding and ducking behind things that weren't trying to kill us, the signal lead us to the stairwell. "What's it like down there?" Nine asked.

"Lot's of Daleks and Cyberman, mostly." I supplied. "Also…., don't go in the gift shop."

"Right then, down we go." Five took head, going down. Eleven watched our backs for the Angels behind us. It was darker downstairs, so I pulled out my torch, keeping it trained on the steps.

You could just barely hear the Daleks and Cybermen marching and…, drifting? Along. "Do you think we could sneak past them?" I asked.

"Maybe, depends where the signal leads us." All of us, but Nine watched the Angels when we reached the bottom of the steps. He scanned the area, the signal getting stronger near the next set of stairs. "It's down another floor." We clumsy and skillfully-depending on who you asked-snuck down the next stairwell, losing eyesight on the Angels just as a group of different type of Cybermen rounded the corner. The screwdriver grew even brighter as we reached ground floor.

"Looks like we're close, should be just-"

"DOCTORS!"

"Dammit, it's that Dalek again!" Five said with a touch of salt.

"YOU-WILL-BE-EXTERMINATED!"

"RUN!" Eleven cried, pushing me ahead of him. We bolted back over to where the experience had begun. The Sonic Screwdriver case.

"It's just over there!" Nine cried, pointing pass the First Doctor's TARDIS, pass the Face of Boe ("Hello, Jack." I muttered when passing), to a small closed off area where a curtain hung.

"But there's no TARDIS' beyond there! Not that I know of!" I cried.

"EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE."

Eleven ran ahead, pulling the curtains apart to reveal another TARDIS. Compared to the others this one was glowing a bright yellow. Out of the bottom of it's doors, light blue energy seemed to be pouring out. He pulled at the door handle. "Locked, of course!" Ten sucked in a breath of air.

"Yeah, about that." From his pocket he pulled a TARDIS key, walking up to the doors and unlocking them. All eyes widened in amazement as he pushed the doors open, revealing the _real_ TARDIS.

"Doctor…?" I asked in a small voice to which he winked at me.

"Sorry for all the mess, Dan." He said.

"Yeah, great. Everything's peachy. Let's get on with it! Dalek, remember?" Nine said, moving past Ten.

"How did the TARDIS start leaking energy in the first place, though?" Eleven questioned, coming up to the console.

"It doesn't seem like a normal leak though, does it? More like something's draining it of energy?" Five said.

"It's not the TARDIS. I picked up a little something that happens to contain Artron energy a little while back." Ten explained. "I was going to use it as extra fuel, but seems to me this museum wanted it more."

"Maybe the TARDIS thought the other TARDIS' were dead so it tried to help by giving them the extra fuel?" I asked.

Eleven smiled at me. "Could be."

"The fake TARDIS didn't have an actual energy reserve to store it all and with the rift running near here…." Nine said.

"Everything usually does get stronger at night it seems." Five said.

"Yeah well, everything should be back to normal in the morning when the reserve runs out." Ten said.

I checked my watch. It was almost six. "How're we going to get all the monsters back to their places by then?" I questioned.

"What does it matter?" Nine asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It might not matter to you, but if my superiors find everything here _destroyed_ I'm going to be in _loads_ of trouble." I told him.

"I think I can help you out on that." Ten spoke up.

"Oh, that is genius!" Eleven exclaimed, seeming to already know what Ten was thinking. I looked between them.

"Explain?" I asked.

Ten pulled in an air of breath, pulling out his very real sonic. "Since everything is being brought to life by Artron energy, I can use the sonic to lock onto the energy signature and command them to go back to their 'posts'."

"But what about all the broken stuff? Like the Sonic case?" I glared at Eleven who wouldn't look directly at me.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Nothing been stolen, you can simply say someone broke it and tried to steal a few things. No trouble. It's your last day anyways." Ten supplied.

"Well then, I guess we should head on our way back to our posts then?" Five asked.

"Yeah, better tell the gift shop that. Scarfies in there fighting off a bunch of miniature Daleks." Ten told them. At that he got to work on getting the signal prepared.

"Fifteen minutes, Doctor's. This is it then?" I asked, putting on a weak smile.

Eleven came up to me, handing me his sonic. "You would make a great companion, Dan." He patted my hand, winking. "Keep being you." I nodded, pocketing the sonic.

"I agree with Chinny. You're brilliant. I couldn't think of anyone better to maintain this museum." Five told me.

Without warning, Nine tossed his screwdriver over. He didn't say anything, merely nodding in agreement. I nodded back.

"Alright, now if I can just…, there we are! Molto Bene." Ten ran over to the doors of the TARDIS, peeked out and turned on the sonic. The Dalek that stood just outside came to a halt and turned around.

"Another time, Doctor's." Five said, exiting the TARDIS.

"Nice seeing you again." Ten told him to which Five smiled and headed on his way.

"Bye." Said Nine, walking swiftly by. He stopped a little ways out and turned back to the three of us. "Keep on being _fantastic_ Doctor." Then he was off.

"Well, as I say. Geronimo." Eleven went on, smiling one last time at me. "See you around, Dan!" I watched them vanish up the stairs, then turned to the final Doctor. He was at the controls now, watching the monitor.

"How long have you been here." I asked.

He picked at his earlobe. "Ah, around opening hours. I wanted to see the place before it closed. I mean, an entire museum dedicated to me in the centre of Cardiff? Couldn't resist." He gave me that coy look of his with a small wink.

"I guess you'll be going now, though." He looked up to me with a smile.

"Weeeell, I could…, stay. Just till morning, of course. There's a big timey wimey hole getting larger the longer I stay, but-I'm sure the universe can handle it just a bit longer."

I shook my head. "You should get back before the universe implodes or something." He nodded.

"Right…, right. Well then. It was nice meeting you, Dan."

"Likewise." I replied.

Silence.

"So…, I'll jus'-"

"Right."

"Goodbye, Doctor." I exited the TARDIS, shutting the doors behind me. I have to admit, I almost felt like crying. I was possibly the luckiest person on Earth right now. I went over to the screwdriver case, putting the sonics in there place when I heard the doors to the TARDIS reopen.

"One more thing." Ten called over to me. I turned and he tossed a small object over to me. "Had a spare lying around so..., just as souvenir of sorts, as thanks."

His Sonic Screwdriver. Before I could say anything I heard that familiar sound as the air in the room turned to wind and he was gone; and I was alone.

I stood among the shattered glass and the toppled signpost, wondering what the hell had just happened, if it was even real. Then I looked at the sonic in my hand and smiled. This had really been a Doctor Who Experience.

 _Thank you_.


End file.
